Demon Falls
by InvaderXion
Summary: Dipper has lived his entire life away from his family, raised by a demon, and learning to control his powers hasn't been easy. But now he's reunited with his family, and wacky adventures ensue. Can Dipper and Mabel bond and figure out why there were separated in the first place? And why does these crazy blue guy keep showing up?
1. Chapter 1

"But I don't want to go Bill." I lowered my head to face my shoes which currently were on fire.

"I'm sorry Dipper but as I explained before, you have too. That's the arrangement I made with your parents. You're old enough to control you own powers now, you need to visit your family." I turned up to look at Bill, he practically towered over me at this point being 6 feet tall where as I'm only 4 ½ feet.

"I don't have anything in common with them though, they're just normal humans. What if I accidentally hurt them?" Bill smirked, his face stretching into its usual toothy smirk.

"You? Hurt a human?" He stopped to laugh, big air-gulping breaths, I turned away embarased. "Dipper, you couldn't hurt a human if you tried. It'll be fine."

Bill could be annoying sometimes, okay a majority of the time. He's like the big brother that you love to hate or hate to love, it varies from moment to moment. He may have raised me but he still acts like my more… human… tendencies surprise him.

Bill finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. Taking a few breaths he regained composure. "But seriously, in the mortal realm your powers are dulled and you don't need to worry."

"How long do I have to stay again?" I dragged my hand in frustration.

"A summer, give or take a few days."

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Pines." Bill bowed deeply removing his black top hat. Dressed up for the occasion Bill had donned a yellow and black suit jacket with a yellow brick patterned vest underneath and black dress pants. Mrs. Pines giggled.

"Hello Bill, it's a pleasure to see you again. How has Dipper been getting along?" She questioned a pleasant smile settling on her face. She was probably in her early 40's with chocolate colored hair that fell behind her shoulders and warm brown eyes.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Bill moved back from the doorway where I stood behind him. Dying of heat stroke in a suit of my own, all black with the exception of my golden tie. It's California in the summer! What lunatic decided that I should wear a suit? I looked up at Bill's Cheshire like grin, oh yeah, that lunatic.

"Dipper! This is a surprise." Mr. Pines, my father stammered. Mrs. Pines lost her words entirely and ran slack jawed at me, wrapping me up in a hug. I pushed her arms away after a few seconds.

"It's too hot for hugs."

"Right, right. Sorry. Why don't you both come in?" She ushered us inside and we sat down in the living room, a quaint space with two small sofas, a TV, and an ascending staircase lined with pictures of a brightly dressed girl.

My parents took a seat on one couch as I sat on the other with Bill. We just sort of starred around aimlessly for a moment.

"You're looking good, Dipper. Getting enough to eat?" My father tried to make some small talk.

"Yeah. I guess." I looked at Bill and projected by thoughts to him. " _Do they know we don't eat_?"

Bill merely replied in a smirk. He then stood and threw his hands into the air gesturing to the home. "Well I can bet you both have guessed why we've come today. When I took guardianship of Dipper as a baby I promised that I would return him to your care when he was old enough to properly control himself."

My parents nodded, mother slightly more eager than father. But return me to their care? He's going to leave me here forever?

" _What the hell Bill_?" I once again projected my thoughts to him, though he pretended not to hear.

"Since Dipper can now control his powers I am ready to return him."

"He'll stay with us from now on?" Mother questioned, I desperately tried to build a mask to hide my anger at Bill. He can't just leave me here. I won't stay, he should know that by now. My hands gripped the couch and I felt them heat up.

" _Boy, calm down. You'll burn a hole in their couch. Let me finish."_ He turned to show me a slight smirk.

"A summer. We'll start with that for now." Mother and Father visibly deflated.

"We understand, I suppose you would know better about these things than us." Father put his arm around Mother and put on a smile.

"Don't worry Pines, I've done this many times over my long life, Dipper is not my first charge. If anything goes wrong or you have any questions you know how to reach me. Dipper why don't you come see me out?" Bill dramatically swept a deep bow to my parents and I followed him back to the door.

" _Be good Dipper. Try not to set the house on fire. Remember, there are worse things than having to spend a summer with your family."_ Bill's voice sounded in my head, his tone starting out jovial then taking a sharp turn becoming threatening. I shivered despite the heat.

"Goodbye, Bill."

"Bye, Dipper. I'll see you around folks."

"Goodbye Bill, thank you again." Mother and Father waved from the couch as I shut the door and felt Bill's presence fade. Mother rose and gestured to the stairs. "Why don't we go and introduce you to Mabel."

I followed her up the stair taking in the images on the walls. A girl about my height with chocolate hair dominated them, but others showed her progression from child to pre-teen. School pictures, colorful stickers, and sweaters were a commonality among them no matter what her age.

Mother led me to a door at the end of the hall upstairs. "This will be your room. We didn't really decorate it, we figured you'd want to decorate yourself." She looked me over again. "Oh, you didn't bring a bag with you. Do we need to go shopping and get you somethings?"

"I've got it." I conjured a small suitcase that I had stored in the mindscape. "This has all the things I need."

I opened the door and found my room to have basic baby blue walls, a bed in one corner with a bedside table, desk with chair, and dresser. "It looks nice, thank you." I sat the suitcase down and began to unpack my few possessions as Mother watched from the background.

I turned to look at her. "Can I have some privacy to change real quick?"

"Of course." She shut the door slowly her eyes lingering on my face as they disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief and used my powers to put away my few items then stripped out of the stuffy suit. I changed into a pair of shorts with a red shirt and blue vest. Knowing Mother was waiting I braced myself and opened the door.

Mother was conversing in a hushed tone to the girl I had seen photos of downstairs. She looked around Mother locking eyes on me and squealing with apparent excitement.

"Hello, bro bro." She rocketed forward and had me wrapped in a hug before I could even blink.

"You must be Mabel."

 **This is a new (old) idea I had for a transcendence au. Tune in next time to figure out what the heck is going on. What powers is Bill referring to? Why was Dipper with Bill in the first place? All these questions and more will be answered next time on Demon Falls.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You must be Mabel." I recoiled moving back away from her. I'm not a fan of physical affection, i.e. hugs. She looked almost exactly the same as me, I suppose we are twins. She has long brown hair like out mother and was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. Why is she wearing a sweater in the California heat?

"I am Mabel!" Her energy almost exploded from her. "Come and see my room."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, bouncing up and down the whole way. I got a glance at Mother and she simply smiled and shrugged. I get the feeling this behavior must be pretty normal for Mabel.

Her room was a bright pink, her bed was covered in stuffed animals and pillows. Her desk and wall covered in stickers, scrapbooking supplies, and photos. Two beanbag chairs sat in the corner, with a small table between them.

"I guess you like pink." I remarked as she sat me down in one of the beanbag chairs.

"It's one of my favorite colors, how did you know?" I rolled my eyes. She sat down in the other seat and pulled out a scrap book for nowhere.

" _Does she have powers too?"_ I wondered. She flipped through it and showed me a picture. A woman, clearly are mother when she was younger, in a hospital bed holding two babies in her arms.

"This is the last time I saw you. The last time we were together. Why did you have to leave?" Her lip quivered slightly as the energy faded from her words and filled with repressed sadness. "I'm glad you're back but why? What's going on? Why did I have to grow up alone?"

I could tell she was about to start crying in full on tears so I laid my hand on top of hers and concentrated. She fell asleep almost immediately, I sighed in relief and sat back in my own chair.

The room turned grey and Mabel reopened her eyes. "What?" Her sadness was momentarily replaced by confusion. "Where are we?"

"This Mabel is the mindscape." I gestured to our greyed surroundings. "We're inside your mind, or more accurately your dreams. I haven't quite figured out how to enter the mindscape without being asleep yet."

"Awesome!" Excitement now completely replaced her previous emotions as she bounced up and down. "What can we do here?"

I shrugged. "Anything you want. I can conjure anything you can think of." I twirled my hands together and a shiny blue owl flew appeared and flew around Mabel a couple times before disappearing. Her eyes followed it the entire time.

I looked at her thoughts and conjured them.

"I'm Zyler." "And I'm Craz."

The two brightly colored teens appeared behind Mabel.

"You really do know what I'm thinking!" She shouted excitedly, thinking of other gifts. Endless candy, sweaters, other outrageous colored characters.

"Wow, calm down Mabel I can't make that much a once, my powers aren't that strong." I waved my hand creating a buffet of candy but now the other things she wanted.

"Powers? Is that why you had to go away?" She turned her head slightly downcast despite her literal dreams come true behind her.

I nodded and conjured chairs like the ones we were still currently still sitting in in the physical realm. "After we were born I had to leave because my powers were too strong, and I ran the risk of hurting someone. So I had to go away until I could control them. So I didn't set the house on fire with a temper tantrum. Which actually did happen one time."

Mabel took her seat. "So you were just trying to protect me?"

I bit my lip. "Everyone really." Seeing her face becoming slightly hopeful, I changed directions. "But mostly my family."

"Then we didn't you ever come see us?"

"That wasn't really my choice, Bill decided that sort of stuff for me."

Her head tilted to the side. "Bill?"

" **Dipper, Mabel it's time to eat."** Mothers disembodied voice carried over the mindscape. Mabel winced at how loud it seemed.

"Come on lets go to dinner. But promise me you won't tell Mother and Father about my bringing you here."

"You mean Mom and Dad? I promise, if that means we can come back." I nodded. Mabel drew her finger across her lips and made a locking motion, I followed suit assuming it was some sort of symbol of our pact.

"Time to wake up."

 **Thus ends chapter two. I'm on a bit of a GF binge recently so expect more in the next couple days as I write while procrastinating studying for my exams! If you want more GF check out the Transcendence AU/ Over the Garden Wall crossover story I posted yesterday, and my forthcoming adult dipper drabble. Adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had nearly a week since I came to live with them and Mabel's been having the time of her life. During the day we'd do things together, Mabel would show me all the fun things I've missed living with Bill, like malls and movies. And at night I would pull Mabel from her dreams and we'd wander the mindscape, I'd tell stories about what it was like to grow up with Bill and Mabel would enjoy being able to do whatever she wanted in the mindscape.

On this particular night as Mabel and I roamed pretty fair afield from Mabel's dreams we encountered something new, a monster or rather a sheep.

"Is that a sheep?" Mabel shouted running off to try and pet it. I quickly ran up and grabbed her before she could touch it.

"Mabel, you need to be careful. We don't know who this nightmare belongs too." Mabel's face twisted into confusion.

"It's rude to call that fluffy sheep a nightmare." I glimpsed it winding horns and sharp fangs and gave a heavy sigh.

"No Mabel it's literally a nightmare. You know like the kind that gives you bad dreams? We should leave before it decides to try and 'play' with us." I started to pull her away as she pouted heavily. Before I knew it she had conjured a non-demonic sheep of her own and was petting it. "Oh come on, let's go."

"Dipper, tell me another story from when you were growing up." I sat down with her. This was something I would only do in the safety of the mindscape, away from Mom and Dad possibly hearing. Just mentioning my childhood made them extremely sad, an emotion I haven't dealt with much and honestly don't know how to handle.

"When I was younger I spent most of my time here in the mindscape rather than in the real world. It wasn't so much because I wanted to but because I had to, my powers went haywire whenever I was in the real world. So when I lived in the mindscape I was safe to use them without hurting anyone." Mabel nodded one hand absentmindedly stroking her new sheep. "Bill couldn't always be around, he had to answer summons and what not so sometimes I would be alone. Just me and Bill's seven nightmare sheep, they were charged with protecting me when Bill wasn't here. And sometimes when he was here we'd play tricks on them, magically changing their fur colors and what not."

"But one time when I was nine Bill was gone for a while, summons usually took a couple hours at most but he had been gone for a few days. Long enough to make me worry. But I had the nightmares with me so I wasn't worried for my own safety. Eventually something found me and decided I would make a nice treat, some monster from another part of the mindscape. Two of the sheep sprang up to protect me, biting at the monster and hitting it with their horns."

I stopped for breath and noticed how Mabel's eyes shown with excitement. "But that didn't make the monster back down so the next two jumped in, but the monster just started to look angry. But I knew that if I was going to have crazy powers I may as well use them."

"I flew up the monster and threw a fireball into one of its eyes and it screamed, ahhhhhh." I began to animate a little see-through play in front of me. "But that just made it more pissed off. I tried to shoot lasers at it, cut it with magic scissors but nothing was working. So finally I pushed at it and exploded myself in fire so hot that the monster burned away, and didn't even leave behind any ash."

The little puppet show ended with the monster's destruction and little me whipped sweat of his brow and winked before disappearing. "And that is the reason why no monsters try to mess with us, they're afraid I'll barbeque them."

Mabel looked up at me with a fix of glee, then horror but then she seemed to shake off a struggle and looked at me with big excited eyes. "Show me how to throw fire!"

"I don't know, what if you don't have the right finesse for it?" I taunted flaring a flame in my palm for a brief second. Mabel gave me a look that told me she definitely doesn't know what finesse means. "But if you think you're up to the task…"

I willed us into a room with white walls, away from the open field we'd been in previously. Holding out one hand I allowed flame to lick at it. "Remember you can only do this in the mindscape, please don't try this a home you could literally burn yourself up and spontaneously combust."

If Mabel was shaken she didn't show it, continuing to bounce with energy. I grabbed one of her hands and lit it with my flame. It caught and stayed but didn't burn her. I saw her freak out for a brief second before calming down, starring transfixed at the fire.

"Ok now imagine what that feels like, what the fire feels like on your skin, how it moves. Now try to recreate that feeling in your other hand." Mabel's eyes snapped closed as she focused on willing the fire to come, after a few minutes a small flame flickered to life in her other hand.

"You're doing it Mabel, keep trying." Almost breaking her concentration she smiled before continuing to make the flame grow, it fully encompassed her hand before being extinguished. She sat down panting.

"Why do I feel so tired? Aren't I asleep right now?" I laughed.

"Your bodies asleep but you're drawing energy from the mind, and that makes you tired very quickly. Just lay down and go to sleep, I'll give you a nice dream." She smiled and laid back, falling asleep in seconds. I sent her consciousness back to her own dreamscape and got up to wander the mindscape alone. I couldn't dream for myself after all so it was either this or just be unconscious until my body woke up.

I wandered until I came back to the sheep. It didn't seem to be one of Bills but I hovered around, considering this was the first rouge nightmare I'd ever seen.

"Then why don't you take it kid?"

"Bill? Were you following me?" I turned around to see Bill, this time in his triangle shape, one that I don't see very commonly, since he usually prefers his human shape. "And what do you mean take it?"

"It's in your corner of the mindscape, all you need to do is brand it with your symbol and it'll belong to you. You should probably be starting your own herd anyway, they're pretty helpful." Bill lounged back as much as a triangle can, put noodle arms behind his head. I considered for second then walked up to face the nightmare. It baa'd like a real sheep as I approached showing off its fangs. I took to a run, slapping my flaming hand against its side. Under my handprint a pine tree symbol blossomed forth and the sheep immediately calmed.

I reached one hand to scratch under its chin and it made the demon sheep equivalent of purring. "Now back to my original question, have you been following me?"

"Yeesh, you know I always know where you are when I need to, but yes I was following you." Bill popped back into human form and took up a floating position lounging in the air. "I hope you've been having fun with Shooting Star because you need to stop bringing her here."

"What do you mean stop bringing her here? I'm not going to let anything happen to her." I said defensively gesturing with my arms. "I know how to manage the mindscape."

"I know you can handle the mindscape just fine kid, but your sister is a top-tier prize to any demon or monster that can get their hands on her. The only reason you haven't been attacked yet is because I've had my nightmares following you protecting you. You're not as bad as you think you are." Bill looked at me with angry eyes. "The only thing keeping you safe is your connection to me."

I stumbled back a bit, I hadn't seen Bill this mad in a while. He seemed to calm down when he realized I was scared. I've seen Bill really angry before, and that's something no person should ever have to experience, it would give me nightmares if I could dream.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Just listen to me and don't bring her here again. I don't want either of you getting hurt." Bill face softened and I nodded. "Good, now wake up."

I blinked, returning to my body seamlessly. Mabel was already up downstairs chattering on about the great dream she'd had last night, not mentioning our mindscape exploits of course. I got up and drug my hands over my face, now I have to tell Mabel she can't go to the mindscape anymore.

"Dipper, come down and eat." Mother called and I descended the stairs ready for another day of nice normal human summer activities.

"We're sending you to stay with your Great Uncle Stan for a little while." Mabel's mouth hung open at Mother's declaration. "You both could use the fresh air, and Gravity Falls is a good place for Dipper to… acclimate to human life. Besides it'll give you something to do besides stay in this house all the time."

"Gravity Falls?"

 **Ok that's all I have for now, tune in again next week for more Demon Falls as we finally get to the Falls part. I may not directly cover the plot of every single episode in this story in the interest of time but if there are any episode plots you don't want me to miss make sure to let me know. Adieu. (bows, brandishing top hat in an extravagant manner).**


End file.
